


Glitter Overdose

by PathOfNevermore



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-08
Updated: 2011-02-08
Packaged: 2017-10-15 12:15:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/160754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PathOfNevermore/pseuds/PathOfNevermore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The bassist groaned loudly. This was probably the fourth time this week Adam just crashed in his bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Glitter Overdose

Tommy arched a brow as the door of his hotel room burst open. He had been watching one of his favourite horror movies and had clearly told everyone they should either watch with him or stay out of his room that night. It was one of those nights where he wanted some time of his own.

 _Adam_ clearly hadn’t been listening when Tommy made his demands (or he’d probably just ignored him). He walked into the hotel room with a wary look on his face and threw himself on Tommy’s bed. The bassist groaned loudly. This was probably the fourth time this week Adam just  _crashed_  in his bed. “Adam, seriously, go somewhere else. I don’t have time for this,” he grumbled, without even looking at the singer. Adam just rolled his eyes and mumbled a quiet ‘whatever’.

Tommy knew this was one of those times when all it took to make Adam go away, was to ignore him. Therefore, he settled back against the pillows and continued watching. Adam just sighed. His bass player was being such an ass. 

Fifteen minutes passed and Tommy was so engrossed in the movie that he didn’t even notice Adam still being next to him. The second Adam poked him in the side he let out a high squeaking noise, making the singer laugh quietly. Sighing, Tommy pushed him away, before pausing the movie. “What are you  _doing_?”  
Adam pouted, but didn’t say anything. He let his hand run across the wrinkled bed sheets absent-mindedly.  
“Adam.”  
“I don’t  _know_ ,” Adam whined.

The thing was, he  _did_  know, and so did Tommy. “You signed up for this whole rockstar thing yourself, you know. Doesn’t mean you can come crashing here every night.”  
Adam just groaned.  
“Unless you talk to me.” Tommy had told him that often, but Adam never seemed to want to listen. “That usually helps, you know.”  
Laughing joylessly, Adam looked up at him. “Well, this isn’t  _usually_ , okay? I’m done with this, I just want to go home.”  
“Tough week, isn’t it?”  
“Yeah.” Adam sighed. “Must’ve overdosed on glitter.” He laughed quietly.  
Tommy didn’t laugh. The past few days, Adam had indeed been the true diva Tommy had thought him to be when they’d first met. He said just that and Adam arched a brow. “Nice way to put it.”  
Tommy shrugged. “Just being honest, man. You get way too high maintenance when you're stressed. C'mere, you need to relax.”  
Adam smiled an hurriedly inched closer to the tiny bassist. Tommy wrapped his arms around him and hugged him tightly. Adam sighed quietly. He loved hugs, especially Tommy’s hugs. They were nice and warm and just there.

“Look,” Tommy mumbled, “I've been an ass every time you came in here, but you can’t just keep doing this and not talk to me.”  
“Why not? I like this.”  
“But it doesn’t help you. I’m worried, Adam. We all are.”  
The singer nodded and closed his eyes. This was nice.

They stayed like that for several minutes, barely moving and breathing calmly.  
“You shouldn’t worry so much, Babyboy,” Tommy whispered. “Makes you annoying.”  
Adam huffed. Easy for him to say.  
“Just... in case you do worry... promise me you'll talk to someone. I don't care to whom, just  _get it out_ , okay?”  
Adam sighed quietly, relishing the warmth radiating from Tommy's body. “To you?”  
“Sure.” Tommy shrugged, but secretly smiled in the nape of Adam's neck. “Sure, if you want to.”  
“Okay.”

They both went quiet again. Tommy’s hand slipped under Adam’s shirt and started stroking the singer’s back. Both of them waited for the singer to say something, but he couldn’t. Not now. Not now everything was so nice. Telling Tommy what was bothering him so much would change the entire atmosphere. “Really? Now?” he sighed.  
“Not now,” Tommy agreed. He snuggled closer and smiled. “Just try and relax, we’ll talk later.”  
Adam smiled as he put an arm around Tommy. “Thanks for not kicking me out.”  
The bass player laughed quietly and gave him a quick peck on the lips. “As if I could. Try and get some sleep, will you? I'm not putting up with the whole diva attitude tomorrow, just so you know.”

Adam nodded and closed his eyes, feeling really thankful for being able to finally relax, even if only for a few hours. He would talk to Tommy later, but not now. Now, he just wanted to sleep…

 


End file.
